


Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 - Fireworks

by youmakemyheartgosuperwhee



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee/pseuds/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there’s some road tripping and a Fourth of July get together à la Rachel Berry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 - Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't really posted these on here but I thought; Hey, I might as well. :)
> 
> (They're all on my tumblr over @youmakemyheartgosuperwhee)

“Where are we going, daddies?” Hepburn asked from the backseat of the car where she was trying her hardest not to fall asleep. Her little brother had been out for about a half an hour and she’d kept eyeing him disapprovingly every other minute since.

Kurt chuckled softly from the front seat. “Sweetheart, just sleep. You’ll see when we get there, okay?”

The four year old girl groaned, throwing her head back against the back of her safety seat. “Papa, please. This is torture. Can’t you tell me something?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, at that moment more endeared by his daughter’s melodramatic ways than anything.

“It is still a surprise to you. It wouldn’t be if I told you, would it?”

Hepburn shook her head petulantly. “No. Doesn’t matter.”

Blaine chimed in then. “All we’ll tell you is that you’ll meet one of the two people who passed you on all that perseverance you have.”

Kurt turned towards his husband with his brows raised in mock-offense. At least mostly just mock-offense. “Really?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, honey” Blaine grabbed his hand, resting them on the console in between them. “And you know it’s true” He smiled at Kurt widely, trying not to burst out laughing.

Hepburn giggled from the back. “So we’re seeing Aunt Rachel?”

“Yeah, buttercup” Blaine confirmed, remaining to keep trying his hardest not to laugh while Kurt was doing the same, whilst also trying to remain a little annoyed.

“How about grandpa? Or Jesse? Will they be there?”

“Yeah, they will.”

“And will there be fireworks? All the kids at kindergarten said they would be seeing fireworks.”

“It’s the 4th of July, honey. Of course there will be fireworks” Blaine said and Kurt nodded in confirmation.

The little girl squealed at the information as silently as she could without waking her brother up.

“Now you can sleep” Kurt told her, turning the volume of the radio down. “Sweet dreams, princess.”

There was no answer to this as Hepburn had already fallen asleep, clutching the unicorn pillow pet of hers against her chest.

“Look at them.”

“Babe, I really can’t. I’m trying to drive here” He shot his husband a brief amused look. Only he missed it being too busy watching their quietly snoring children in the backseat with the gooiest of eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

Though Kurt had seen the exact same look on Blaine’s face many a time, it made his heart flip wildly every time. He would think back to high school and how often he’d thought that he could never ever find love, not to mention get married or have kids and realize how lucky he was to have been so, so wrong - how lucky they both were that the world had changed so much.

“I know they’re adorable without even seeing them” He assured, keeping his eyes strictly on the road and the setting sun in the horizon. “And not seeing them right now means that I will continue to see them in the future” He concluded flatly, holding the steering wheel just a little tighter.

“Kurt-“ Blaine spoke but Kurt cut him off with a sharp shake of his head.

“I’m fine.”

Well, not exactly.

Kurt wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of driving. It stressed him out to know that not everything on the road was in his control and he would always just have to do his best to keep whoever he was driving with safe and hope that everything would be okay. Living in New York City, he thankfully didn’t need to drive that much. Or not at all. He didn’t even own a car which was why they were traveling with a rental one. 

Blaine had offered that he could absolutely drive but Kurt had insisted on driving. The roads from New York to Lima weren’t all that busy, especially the closer they were to Lima, so he’d decided on coming a little closer to conquering his fear and general uncomfortableness when it came to driving a car. 

The first few hours he’d been absolutely fine.

Now, seven hours later, not all that much.

Once Blaine turned to face him again, he could sense that much. “Kurt, we really can switch if you want to” He spoke gently, reaching to take Kurt’s left and now free hand, running his thumb over his knuckles soothingly. “I love you and I won’t let you drive anymore.”

Kurt let out a breath he’d apparently been holding, squeezed Blaine’s hand and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

They stopped at the next gas station they came across and Blaine hopped over to the driver’s seat while Kurt settled himself in the passenger seat with a neck pillow and a tea he managed to get himself from the café of the station.

“You drove very well though. You can be proud of yourself” Blaine told Kurt, giving him a quick glance and a smile. “I am proud of you.”

Kurt smiled back at his husband gratefully. “I love you, too, you know.”

“I do.”

Kurt finished his tea and not long until three out of four people in the car were blissfully asleep.

Four hours later when the time was nearing eight pm they were welcomed to Rachel’s Lima house, being embraced one after one by everyone from New Directions to Burt and Carole. Everyone that mattered the most to this particular group of people were all there and it was heartwarming. Even more so when the just awoken one year old boy Blaine was carrying was soon going around the room with a big smile on his face, hopping from lap to lap, being cooed at even by people like Puck and Santana.

“Why is Trace getting all the attention, daddy?” Hepburn asked suddenly from beside Kurt with a very evident pout. “Is it because he’s younger? Or cuter? Am I not cute?”

Kurt looked down at his daughter, about to answer her pressing questions with a stern no when Rachel came and scooped her up in her arms. “Hello, princess. What’s this frown all about?”

“Tracy is getting so many cuddles and I’m not so I was wondering if everyone thought he was cuter than me” She admitted quietly, looking at Rachel bashfully from under her eyelashes.

Rachel gasped exaggeratedly at that, embracing the girl tighter against her chest. “What? That is an outrageous thought. You are cuter than ever, love bug. We both are” She exclaimed. “And besides I’m cuddling you right now!”

Hepburn’s face lit up immediately and she threw her arms around Rachel’s neck, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. Rachel pressed a kiss on the top of her head and turned to look at Kurt with a squinty smile.

“I love her almost as much as I love you.”

Kurt smiled back at her, feeling his heart turn to mush in his chest at the sight. “I know.”

Rachel turned towards the roomful of people after having checked the time. “Hey, guys! Let’s all get ourselves outside, okay? It’s time for fireworks” She announced happily, earning an excited applause from Hepburn.

They all moved outside to the backyard and sat down on the many beach chairs Rachel and Jesse had put out in advance. Jesse and Rachel sat next to each other while Quinn, Artie and Tina were all situated right next to them.

Blaine and Kurt chose a chair from the other side of the St. Berry couple. Blaine sat down first and Kurt in front of him in between his legs so that he could lay against Blaine’s chest with Tracy then lying against his chest.

Blaine was going to turn and tell Hepburn that there was still a spot on their chair she could fill until he saw that the girl had her limbs tangled around Rachel like a sloth and didn’t look like she was going to move too soon.

He chuckled, smiling at Rachel apologetically. “I feel like she’s more in love with you than any of us.”

Rachel smiled at him widely, shaking her head. “I don’t mind at all.”

When not more than a few minutes later the bright lights and colors began painting the sky and the loud explosions of fireworks filled the neighborhood they all were fixated on it all completely. Kurt was covering their now sleeping baby boy’s ears but was fully focused on the firework display while Hepburn was gasping at every new tint of color she saw light up the sky.

As the very last colors faded and the smoke fell slowly from the skies down to the earth, Hepburn stood up and started clapping with her eyes gleaming in delight. It was obvious that fireworks had just climbed up to first place on her list of favorite things just before Disney princesses and all things glittery.

“Happy Birthday America!” She exclaimed joyfully, raising her hands up in the air.

Every single one of their friends and family began clapping then as well, some laughing and some cooing at her sheer adorableness.

The four-year-old’s smile reached her ears. She now knew that Rachel had been right, like always. There was no doubt of her cuteness or lovableness whatsoever.


End file.
